Rasa Ini
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Tetap menyukaimu dan harus menahan rasa sakit ini, atau lebih baik melupakanmu saja ? Tapi hati ini akan memberontak bila harus melupakanmu. / Fict collab bersama Mella Airen dan Alvis Mytho.


**Rasa Ini**

.

Disclaimer (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : **Sasuke x Hinata**

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : TYPO, EYD maybe ?

.

Fict collab bersama **Mella Airen** dan **Alvis Mytho** :D

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

Happy reading (n.n)

.

.

Aku menyukaimu namun takdir memang tak pernah menyatukan kita. Aku selalu berangan-angan bisa dekat denganmu tertawa bersama bermain bersama namun aku hanya bisa menelan pahitnya takdir. Kau memang berada dekat denganku namun kau hanya menganggapmu seperti angin lalu, aku hampir berada di sampingmu namun yang kau lihat bukanlah aku melainkan dia, wanita yang memang lebih baik dariku.  
Aku memang payah, aku menyukaimu namun aku terlalu takut akan penolakanmu bukankah aku terlalu bodoh membayangkan hal-hal yang belum terjadi dan pada akhirnya aku hanya memendam perasaan ini.  
Aku selalu berharap dapat menemukan penggantimu namun yang kudapat hanya tatapan meremehkan saat mereka tau aku yang sebenarnya. Sifatku yang teramat pemalu, sikapku yang terlalu penakut akan apa kata-kata negatif yang kudengar dari mulut mereka, sifatku yang pendiam membuat mereka bosan.

Aku terlalu menyukaimu sampai aku tidak bisa melihat yang lain. Setiap waktu aku berusaha melupakanmu namun pada akhirnya aku tetap berjalan ke arahmu. Hatiku panas setiap mendengar namamu, mungkin perasaan ini hampir meledak karena terlalu lama kutahan. Terkadang aku menyerah untuk mengejarmu, lalu sesaat kemudian aku menemukan alasan untuk tetap mengagumimu dan menyukaimu. Sesakit ini kah rasanya menyukaimu?

Aku mencoba untuk jujur padamu tapi yang kudapat hanya tatapan datar dan bibir yang tetap tak mengatakan jawaban yang kuinginkan, kau selalu membuatku bingung dengan perasaan ini. Satu menit kau membuatku terluka dan di menit berikutnya kau tetap sama. Tapi aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatku bisa menyayangimu lagi dan terus mengejarmu walaupun aku akan terus merasakan sakit yang sama berulang kali.

Namun dengan segera aku mencari segala kesibukan yang ada untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang kau buat ini, dan hasilnya hampir berhasil...  
Tapi, entah apa yang terjadi malam itu, secara tiba-tiba kau hadir dalam mimpiku. Kau tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tanganku lembut, kau bersikap sangat baik padaku. Dan ketika ku terbangun, ku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku. Air mata, ternyata aku menangis ketika memimpikanmu. Sungguh mimpi yang indah, andai itu kenyataan. Andai dia benar-benar menatapku lembut seperti mimpi itu. Aku menangis, menangis tersedu-sedu ketika kumenyadari bahwa apa yang kuharapkan itu mustahil. Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi, tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku.. aku senang bisa bermimpi seperti itu, aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun yang ada air mata yang semakin banyak menetes. Aku, aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisan ini. Semakin berusaha yang ada hati ini terasa semakin sakit. Ku memutuskan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ini dengan memejamkan mata, hingga tanpa sadar aku kembali tertidur.

.

Aku mencoba memantapkan hati ini untuk melupakanmu, dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Tapi setiap mencobanya, aku selalu gagal. Pikiranku memerintahkan untuk sesegera mungkin melupakan dirimu, tapi hatiku seakan menolak pemikiranku ini. Hati ini terasa sakit sekali bila kucoba untuk melupakan dirimu itu.

Lalu tibalah hari itu, hari dimana ketika kumelihat kau berfoto dengan seorang gadis sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku berpikir, bahagia sekali jika yang berada di posisi gadis itu adalah aku. Tapi aku sadar, pikiranku itu sangatlah kacau. Gadis itu lebih sempurna dariku, dia cantik, pintar, dan juga periang berbeda sekali denganku yang pendiam dan sedikit anti-sosial.

Aku selalu berpikir-pikir, jika akhirnya aku merasa tersakiti lalu kenapa kau mendekatiku dan memberi perhatian lebih padaku ? Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku ? Jika kau hanya ingin melihatku hancur, kau sudah berhasil. Aku hancur sekarang, karenamu tentunya. Kau senang bukan ? Atau apa aku yang salah mengartikan perhatianmu itu ?

Aku lelah, lelah dengan perasaan yang kini menggerogoti hatiku ini. Aku lelah Sasuke-kun, sudah cukup !

Berkali-kali aku menyerah akan perasaan ini, dan aku tahu itu tidak pernah berhasil. Pada akhirnya aku akan terus dan terus mengejarmu. tapi apakah benar aku mengejarmu? aku bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanku padamu. Aku terlalu takut, takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak ingin kudengar. Kau tahu, aku sudah memikirkan berbagai cara agar kau mengerti perasaanku tetapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya. Terkadang aku mendengarkan lagu yang mewakili perasaanku, aku tahu itu hal bodoh yang akan menambah sakitnya hati ini saat mendengarnya. tapi entah mengapa hal itu justru membuatku nyaman. Nyaman karena perasaan ini, perasaan yang bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu kapan kau akan membalasnya, atau mungkin kau tidak akan pernah membalasnya.

.

.

 **End**

 **Mind to RnR ? (n.n)**


End file.
